1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally the art of molding, more particularly to the art of molding on building structures and more particularly still to the art of molding artificial quoins on the surface of the corners of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "quoin" refers broadly to the external corners of a building and more especially to any large square or rectangular stones set into the corners of a building and in effect determining the outlines of such corner. While the term quoin refers generally to a structural unit in a building such as a corner stone or the corner so constructed, the term in modern times can also indicate any fancy work or artificial representations of actual quoins or the like. For example, owners of buildings covered with artificial coatings such as stucco, brickcoat, veneers representing masonry, or the like may desire the production of artificial or surface quoins on the corners of such buildings to make the buildings appear to have quoin-type construction. Particularly in the case of a veneer or representation of masonry or brick, an artificial quoin adds realism. Artificial quoins also may be used on an actual masonry surface to add an extra sophistication.
Artificial quoins are frequently, if not usually, outwardly offset from the surface of the corner of the building. Sometimes the artificial quoins are precast off the job site and adhered to the building by means of adhesive grout or the like, sometimes aided by additional fastening means. Most artificial quoins, however are formed in situ from plastic materials such as grout, concrete or other materials. Since such quoins are inherently positioned on vertical as opposed to horizontal surfaces during molding, it is difficult both to form veneer or surface-type quoins and to support or maintain them in place until they become self-supporting through consolidation of the forming material.
In the past, it has been customary when an artificial quoin or the like is to be formed, to construct, or "box out" a temporary form or mold on the side of the building. This can be accomplished by nailing a series of wooden pieces against the sides of the building in a more or less square or rectangular configuration. Moist concrete or other material may then be packed or troweled into the opening between the wooden pieces until a compact mass is established at which point any necessary sculpturing of the surface can be accomplished. After the moist material sets, depending upon the material, in a few hours or a few days, the wooden mold pieces can be removed. The process of constructing the temporary mold in situ and then removing after the material has set is time consuming, particularly because of the necessity to square the mold accurately during construction and the necessity to individually secure and later remove the mold pieces. The surface of the resulting quoin, furthermore, often lacks both precision and a smooth surface texture.